Not Letting Sadness Win
by Tuff Destroyer
Summary: Percy Jackson loses the love of his life. He's left with two kids and a broken heart. He feels like nothing could ever make him happy again, and taking care of his kids is tough. So he asks Annabeth Chase for help, who was his wife's friend and has problems of her own. A story of loss and love.


_Prologue_

* * *

You're in high school. Just finished a date.

You're nervous, and there are butterflies in your stomach. Not one, not two, but a whole horde. You feel them hit the lining of your stomach. It makes your break a little harsh. You both lurch forward a little bit.

"Sorry," you say. A sheepish grin flashes your face.

She smiles back.

You find yourself at her doorstep – your mind had stopped functioning.

_What am I doing here?_ you ask yourself.

She has her hand on the knob and twists it to open the door. Time slows down, and it's like the universe is pulling her back. Her body is moving through the doorway, but she doesn't want to. You don't want her to.

So you grab her hand.

She stops and turns her head. You notice her almond-shaped dark eyes.

Quick, you move your face closer to hers. You anchor her chin with your thumb and index finger.

Your lips touch. It's a soft, gentle kiss.

You lean back. You feel your face heating up. Her face is already beet-red.

You don't know what to do with yourself. You feel your hands and legs squirming.

You head back to your car without saying a word.

You spend the rest of the night thinking about her. Your fingers are itching to text her, but you're unsure. You text her anyway.

"Goodnight and sleep well."

She smelled like cinnamon.

* * *

A few weeks pass. Apparently, you're going to meet her parents. You know her dad is harsh. Her mom seems nice enough, though.

You're nervous. You step outside your car. You recognize _that spot_. Right there, at the front of her house. There's a door, a doormat, and the doorway. You remember every detail.

The door cracks open. She walks out. Sunlight fights through the gaps of the leaves of the trees. It seems like they're all struggling to get a shine on her. When they reach her, you notice her caramel hair. Her lips. Her face.

You get the urge to kiss her on the cheek.

You walk up to her. She catches you looking at her intently. "What?"

You go for it. "I just had to."

She rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

* * *

Months go by. You wake up from that nap you took. She laying on your chest, peacefully sleeping. She's warm. You kiss her on the cheek and get up.

But wait.

You go back to the couch. You lay a blanket on her, covering her so that she doesn't wake up cold. But you make sure that her feet hang out from the bottom of the blanket. You don't want her to get too hot.

You kiss her again on the cheek and walk off.

* * *

A year has already passed by. She bought you something. You didn't have anything for her. Idiot.

To make it up to her, you take her to the mall. You know what you have to do, but she has no idea that you're gonna do it. You buy her a moonlace. It's a rare flower.

When you get back into the car, you drop it in her lap. You start driving without a word, fixated on the road. But in your peripheral vision, you watch her. You always watch her.

There's a tiny smile on her face. The "you adorable idiot" one.

You grin too. You know you nailed it.

* * *

You've been married for seven years now. Her tummy has that familiar lump that you've seen once before. Another child is coming. You're looking forward to it.

For now, you're just watching her water the plants. She gets to the windowsill. The moonlace you bought her that first year you were together – before you were even married – is still alive. It's pretty amazing.

The sun's rays radiate through the window. You admire her beauty under the glow, but she doesn't need the sun to shine.

"I'm so lucky to have you," you say under your breath.

* * *

The baby's time has come. You're in the hospital. The baby came out fine, but she...

Complications arose during the birth – rare ones. You couldn't believe it. The doctors are doing all they can, and you know that. It's hard waiting in the room. You look down on the ground and rest your elbows on your knees. You just want to see her smile again.

Suddenly, you hear footsteps. You don't know how much time has passed. It should have felt like an eternity. But it came quick.

"I'm sorry, Percy. She didn't make it."

* * *

_**A/N:** This story is inspired by a series of threads I found on reddit._


End file.
